


Doraphilia

by chaosmanor



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: slashababy, Doraphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosmanor/pseuds/chaosmanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange things happen when the only light in the room is from the VCR clock display.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doraphilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healing_winds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=healing_winds).



> I may have taken "fluffy" too literally.

Usually, when Billy woke up on someone's floor, his mouth felt like shit, and so did his head. But this time, he didn't feel too bad.

It was Elijah's floor; he could tell by the thick pile rug, gorgeous silk Isfahan style, on which he had been asleep. Just beautiful. Elijah had taste and money, you could tell.

If it had been Dom's floor, it would have been that anonymous carpet that all rental flats have, bland beige, twill weave. He had the same. As for Orlando's flat's floor; Billy shuddered at the thought. It wasn't that it was grubby, because the production company paid someone to clean all of their places once a week. It was the layer of debris on it: discarded clothing, abandoned scripts, scrunched up books, used plates. Orlando's cleaner picked it all up, every week, and by some mystical process Orlando returned it all to the floor, untouched, the moment he walked back into his flat.

So, this was Elijah's flat. And Billy had not been drinking, at least not to the point of passing out, because his head and mouth felt fine. Someone wuffled beside him, and he realised there was an arm thrown across his chest. That would be Dom. While he had on occasion woken up with a drunk Orlando or Elijah draped across him; since they'd started shagging, it happened much less often. Besides, only Dom wuffled quite like that.

The lights in the room were off, and the Playstation was quiet, so 'Lij and Orlando must have gone to bed too. Billy moved carefully, so as not to disturb Dom, and checked the clock on the VCR. 2.34. Damn, it was a weeknight too. That would explain why Billy wasn't pissed. He'd tried a 5am start with a hangover once, and it had been so miserable, he made sure it didn't happen again.

"Bills?" Dom said quietly. "You awake?"

"Uh huh."

"Me too. Race you for the spare bedroom," Dom said sleepily, and neither of them moved. Billy was quite comfortable where he was, thank you, Dom's head heavy on his shoulder now, and he assumed Dom was too.

There was a blanket over them, something Billy didn't realise until Dom moved, tugging one corner of it off Billy. That would be Elijah too, covering them over.

Dom's hand was on Billy's belly now, and Billy's shirt had slid open at some stage.

"Furry," Dom said, his fingers tickling Billy.

"Stop it," Billy said, and he decided he was too warm and sleepy and content to try and wriggle away.

Dom stopped tickling, and his fingers stroked the hair on Billy's belly smooth again.

"Like a guinea pig," Dom said. "You feel like a guinea pig."

"Um, thanks, I think," Billy said. "Is that a good thing?"

Dom made a contented sound. "Yeah. I love guinea pigs."

Billy closed his eyes. This was no more surreal than any other conversation with Dom, though he didn't think Dom had petted his belly quite like that before, with long slow affectionate strokes.

Dom's hand was warm and heavy, stroking from Billy's ribcage down to the edge of his boxers, from the middle of his belly to his hip bones, and Billy made himself slow his breathing down.

"Dommie," he said reluctantly. "As much as you seem to like stroking my body hair, bits of me are misinterpreting this. You should probably stop." Billy was glad they were under a blanket in a dark room, because he was hard now, cock trapped in the twisted confusion of boxers and jeans, and he really needed to rearrange himself. If Dom would shift his hand, Bill could sort it all out discreetly.

Billy could hear Dom swallowing in the dark room, and he wondered suddenly if Dom was nervous. He didn't feel nervous, head still heavy on Billy's shoulder, but his hand stopped and he fiddled a little with the bottom button of Billy's shirt.

"Bill," he said. "D'you ever wonder how come we keep winding up like this?"

"Asleep on Lij's floor? I think that's because we're both always either too drunk or too tired to drive home."

"No, I mean like this. You know, talking in the middle of the night in the dark."

Billy considered the question. "Dunno." Dom was right, they did do this a lot. "Why?"

Dom shrugged, Billy felt his shoulder move. "Just wondered. Because I like it."

 

"So do I," Billy admitted. He did, and he liked the feeling of Dom's head on his shoulder even more. Though, since Dom's fingers were back stroking his belly again, that might just be the best possible bit.

"I like you, Bills," Dom said.

"Daft git," Billy replied. "I like you too."

Dom shook his head, then he was looming over Billy, propped up on one elbow, his face ghostly green in the light from the VCR clock.

He looked… nervous, perhaps?

"No, I like you the way Orli and 'Lij like each other."

Dom's voice had trembled a little, and Billy covered Dom's hand, now curled tight on Billy's belly, with his own.

"Do you?" he said, and his voice sounded rough to his own ears. "I thought… Well, you said you were straight. 'You're all fucking poofters,' that was what you said, and I'm sure you meant it in the nicest possible way."

Dom was quiet, though his hand was gripping onto Billy's now, and his face looked so vulnerable, in a luminescent green way.

"What did it?" Billy finally asked. "My guinea pig belly hair?"

Dom's eyes crinkled, and they were both laughing now, and Billy decided that, what the hell, this was all good, so he rolled them both over, thumping his leg against Elijah's coffee table.

Dom was underneath him now, and Billy's belly was pressing against Dom's, and fuck, Dom was hard too, so Billy lowered his mouth to Dom's and kissed him.

Dom moaned, and Billy slid his tongue into Dom's mouth, and they kissed properly, tongues sliding together, Billy's knee shoved between Dom's thigh, spreading them so that Billy could grind his cock against Dom's more easily.

This was good in so many ways, and Dom was driving Billy crazy, one hand pressed against Billy's scalp, making Billy wonder if the whole hair obsession thing extended to his head hair. His other hand was clutching Billy's arse in a most satisfactory way, grinding their groins together, and Dom was rocking up into Billy and moaning quietly and steadily against Billy's mouth.

When Billy pulled his mouth away, Dom was panting, trying to speak. "Touch me… quickly… oh, please…."

Billy didn't know if it was sexual tension or nervousness that made his hand tremble, but he fumbled around for a moment before getting Dom's jeans undone and his hand inside Dom's boxers. Dom's eyes were closed when Billy glanced at his face, and Billy took a deep breath and curled his fingers around Dom's cock.

Oh God, it was thick and long in Billy's hand, hot and sweaty and twitching, and Dom moaned a little as Billy's fingers found the head and smeared the fluid oozing out of it down the length of Dom's cock. Billy wanted, oh fuck, he wanted to suck this cock so desperately, wanted to feel it inside him too, wanted to know how Dom would sound when Billy fucked him; but he focused on the moment, concentrated on the pleasure flitting across Dom's face, and began to stroke him.

Dom was beautiful, alien and beautiful in the green glow, and Billy blinked back moisture from his eyes. God, he'd wanted this for so long, had never ever thought it would happen, and now Dom was moaning and moving restlessly on the gorgeous silk rug. Dom opened his eyes suddenly, groaned deeply, then began to come, cock pulsing in Billy's hand, hot come spreading across his belly, seeping through Billy's fingers, and it was all too fucking much for Billy, and he groaned too and pressed his cock more roughly against Dom's thigh and began to come too.

Billy pressed his face against Dom's neck, and Dom's arms were wound around his back.

"Fuck," Dom said, and Billy nodded.

"Yeah, wow."

There was silence for a moment, apart from Dom's breathing, which was still loud in Billy's ear, then Dom said, "Um, Bills, don't you want me to, you know, do something for you?"

Billy propped himself a little so he could see Dom's face, and shook his head. "No need, Dommie. I creamed myself, you were so fucking hot to touch."

"Really?" Dom said, and he looked pleased to Billy's eyes. His hand stroked the small of Billy's back, pushing inside the waist band of his jeans, and for the first time ever Billy was glad he had a hairy back and arse.

Billy rolled off Dom for a moment, dislodging his hand, and undid his jeans and quickly kicked them and his boxers off. Dom was squirming and wriggling beside him, pulling his clothes off too as Billy tugged his shirt off over his head with the faint sound of ripping.

A moment later, he settled back on the rug, Dom's head back on his shoulder where it belonged, Dom's hand stroking his belly again. He hugged Dom close and kissed his forehead, and Dom pulled the blanket back over them.

Billy kissed Dom's forehead and closed his eyes contentedly. Dom liked him, he liked Dom. He was happy.

Through the wall of the flat, there was the unmistakable sound of a moan, and a thud as a piece of furniture hit the wall, and both of them burst out laughing.

# # #

Billy winced at the clatter of china on granite counter top, and groaned to himself as the light in the lounge room was flicked on.

Dom groaned beside him and hugged him closer, burying his face against Billy's shoulder blade.

"Wake up, you lazy assholes," Elijah called out, then he burst out laughing. "Jesus Christ, it reeks of sex in here."

Dom sat up beside Billy, dragging the blanket off his shoulders, leaving him cold. "Fuck off, 'Lij," he said.

"Woohoo," Elijah called out. "Orli, you gotta see this. People have been having sex on my new rug."

There was a thud of a door banging open, and Orlando appeared, naked apart from the towel around his waist and obviously damp from the shower.

"They've been shagging like bunnies," Orlando said, and Billy sat up and glared at Orlando and Elijah.

"Like guinea pigs," he corrected Orlando, and Dom punched him in the arm.

"Fuck, Bills," he said. "D'you have to go and tell them that?"


End file.
